The invention relates to a sampling device for molten metals, especially for iron or steel melts, having a carrier tube and a sample chamber fixed in the carrier tube with an inlet piece for the molten metal flowing into the sample chamber.
Such sampling devices are known from Japanese Utility Model Application No. 24340/1971 (Public Disclosure No. 24187/1972). Here, a sampling device is described having a thick-walled inlet piece, in whose wall a pre-chamber is incorporated. In Japanese Utility Model Application Public Disclosure No. 83217/1985 a sampling device is described having a sample chamber, which forms a structural unit with the material of a pre-chamber. In German Patent DE 2714636 C2 a sample chamber is described having an inlet tube, whose cross section is reduced multiple times in the central part of the tube by crimping on one side.
Further sampling devices are known from Japanese Published Patent Application (Kokai) JP 07306196A. The sampling device described here has an inlet tube that is tapered on its inlet end into the sample chamber. At this tapered section, the sample can be separated from the inlet end.